


Shouyou's Proposal

by jitteryjots



Series: Shouyou’s Setters [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Pining, Post-Time Skip, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24625129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jitteryjots/pseuds/jitteryjots
Summary: In which Shouyou attempts to propose the morning after the Jackals-Adlers match.Set directly after "Shouyou's Firsts" but can be read as a standalone.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Shouyou’s Setters [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777300
Comments: 8
Kudos: 185





	Shouyou's Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> This idea hijacked my brain after Chapter 396 and I just needed to write a Kagehina proposal.

Shouyou kisses like it was the last and not one of the first times their lips would touch —desperate, hungry, and Tobio’s inexperience shows up as their teeth clash. Shouyou can barely reel his desire in, needing to feel Tobio now and all at once. Shouyou smiles against Tobio’s lips, admittedly a little too helplessly in love. He has spent his most formative years trying to catch up to Tobio. It feels good to know that Tobio was always waiting, never doubting Shouyou would make it next to him.

Now all he wants to do was be as close to Tobio as possible, to make sure he wasn’t a hazy vision dreamed up by his imagination. He sits on Tobio’s lap and feels the other man freeze. Shouyou should probably take a slower approach to their relationship, at a pace Tobio would be more comfortable with. But Shouyou has already been patient. It’s been years. 

Shouyou catches Tobio’s arms —huge, strong, the number one server in Japan, he reminds himself —and places them on his hips. He lets his hands linger on the sinewy flesh, caressing Tobio’s shoulders and the length of his arms. Tobio has always been beautiful. Hidden behind his scowl and his always annoyed face is some kind of beauty that only shows up when he’s engrossed during a game. Tobio in his memory was beautiful but Tobio now, is just _wow_. He makes a mental note to have a closer look at how Tobio changed these past years, preferably in bed. 

Shouyou enjoys the closeness, pressing his ears to Tobio’s chest before peppering kisses on Tobio’s chin and neck, feeling the other man’s heart thump erratically. And right there, basking in the understanding that he’s the one who's making Tobio feel this way. Softly, angling his face to guide Tobio, their lips meet. He means for it to be sweet and slow like the sunlit autumn glow covering his hotel room but Tobio honest to god whimpers and his hips jerk up and oh, Shouyou can feel him. He grinds down to meet Tobio’s hips and they both moan. 

“Shouyou.” Tobio sounds wrecked already. 

Tobio’s face looks wrecked too —splotchy red from his cheeks down to his neck. And he couldn’t see it now but he knows how Tobio reddens all over from exertion. He wants to see that again but this time, he wants to be the cause of the redness, wants to make Tobio blush and make those addictive sounds. Tobio’s eyes are a glassy blue, glistening and he looks so sheepishly happy and Shouyou’s heart will surely burst. Years and years and years of pining and —

_—Oh no._

Shouyou stands up. He has forgotten. One too many drinks last night because of his nerves and Tobio’s confession has completely derailed his plans. To think he had a speech ready! He vaguely recalls Akaashi-san and Bokuto-san helping them last night so it should be fine. They would make sure he has it.

“Where’s my jacket?” He asks, almost fearfully.

Tobio tilts his head, looking a little lost, a little bashful, and ugh, he’s over six feet tall he has no right to look this cute.

“In your room?”

Shouyou bolts. The jacket is on the floor and he gasps in relief as he feels the shape of box inside the inner pocket. Now, what was he gonna say —

“Shouyou, what’s wrong?”

“Tobio, um.”

Shouyou’s fidgeting, his mind drawing a blank. He doesn’t know what to say. His heart is lurching out of his chest and the words flow out without permission:

“I always felt like I had to catch up to you. I never… never talked about my feelings in high school because I thought you were too good for me. But um, you totally ruined my confession and I don’t even know what to say now, Bakeyama!” He rubs the back of his head at the outburst, willing his mind to remember all the things he wanted to say but he cannot comprehend anything except some hyper awareness of the box inside the pocket of his jacket. Without any conscious input from his brain, Shouyou blurts out, “Marry me, Tobio!”

“Did you — We just started dating a few hours ago!”

“I don’t care! Marry me!”

Tobio laughs, soft huffs of delight, and Shouyou has heard Tobio’s various noises (the gwahs, the pyon-pyons) for years but this is the first time he’s hearing this one. His heart warms and fills up at the sound. He wants to hear it again, wants to make Tobio to keep on making those sounds for years and years into the future. 

“You sound like you’re asking for a toss!” 

Shouyou flushes, embarrassed but heart too full to care, as Tobio continues laughing. Tobio takes both of Shouyou’s hands, the jacket falling to the ground, and kisses the fingers of his left hand. “You were amazing. You always have been but yesterday was something else. I couldn’t look away.” 

Shouyou squeezes Tobio’s hands and starts to pull away, eyeing the jacket —the ring— on the floor. “So—“

“I wasn’t there to see you grow.” Tobio’s voice was fond and sad and proud all at the same time. And Shouyou’s heart skips a beat as he gazes down on Shouyou like he was the answer to all of Tobio’s questions. 

To his surprise, Tobio goes down on one knee and pulls a tiny velvet box _—hell, no._

“Tobio, no!” Shouyou shouts, forcing a shocked Tobio to stand up. “You are not hijacking my proposal!”

Later on, he will think it’s very sweet that they both have rings, and that they were both ridiculously prepared to marry someone they barely saw in three years. But right now, all he could focus on is the thought that he will put a ring on Tobio’s goddamn finger before the other man does on his. 

“Marry me.” Shouyou shoves a plain gold-plated ring in front of Tobio’s face. He bought it in Brazil in that short time after Heitor’s and Nice’s wedding and his flight back home. He knew sooner or later he would face Tobio on the court and that game would be one he would be betting his life on. 

Tobio still looks surprised. Shouyou knew he could be a whirlwind but shoving and shouting to propose to the person you love...well, if Shouyou is honest it’s probably not even in the top three most ridiculous and embarrassing things he’s ever done. Top seven, maybe. 

“Of course, dumbass.” Shouyou beams as he places the ring on Tobio’s finger. “But only if you let me toss to you again.”

Shouyou remembers how once upon a time Tobio didn’t even consider tossing to him. He thinks he will cry a little if he focuses too much at the thought that now, Tobio asks as if it was a favor, as if he’ll ever say no to Tobio’s tosses.

“Of course, Bakeyama! You’re still my favorite setter.”

“I’ll make sure to let Atsumu-san know.” 

Shouyou laughs, happy and slightly unbelieving. Tobio said yes!

“I was going to wait a few weeks you know! I wanted to do bring you back to Miyagi and do something romantic. But whatever, I guess." Tobio for the second time that morning, goes down on one knee, and asks, "Marry me, Shouyou?”

You have a ring ready too, some part of Shouyou wants to argue. But he really doesn’t want to squabble. His mind is still absorbing the fact that Tobio also has a ring for him, had bought it in advance like he did, likely at a time when they were barely even talking to each other. The ring was beautiful, a bright ruby in the middle surrounded by smaller tear-drop shaped stones, and oh, his own gold plated one suddenly looks so unworthy of Tobio. 

“Yes! Yes, of course!” 

Shouyou pulls Tobio up to his feet so he can leap into his arms. The force makes them spin a little and land on the bed. 

“I love you Tobio. I’ll buy you a better ring!”

“What, no! This one’s perfect and it’s mine. I’m not giving it back.”

They sit up on the bed and Tobio gingerly, almost reverently Shouyou thinks, places the ring on his finger. The light hits the ring just so, and it shines like a tiny sun on his hand. 

“Miwa asked me to accompany her shopping when I saw this and it reminded me of you. I couldn’t walk out of the store without it.” Tobio says, fingers lingering on Shouyou’s hands.

“Let’s tell her and my mom and Natsu! And also Hitoka, Tadashi, and Kei! We can have a party at Sakanoshita’s! All you can eat meatbuns! Oh man, I can't wait to see Kei’s face when we tell him we proposed at the same time!”

“We’ll have to tell the Adlers and Jackals too before we make it public.” Tobio muses.

Shouyou hums and embraces Tobio once more, reminding himself that this is real. He's a little too happy that Tobio wants the world to know they’re together. Yesterday’s match and today’s confessions were not dreams. He imagined something close to this during the first few weeks in Rio when he missed Tobio and Japan and the solid floor of indoor volleyball. But this was better than anything his mind came up with in those lonely, lonely days. 

“Let’s spend today with each other only Tobio?”

“Anything you want, Shouyou.”

Tobio grasps the back of his neck and leans in. Tobio’s kiss is soft, barely a touch and Shouyou eagerly deepens it, cupping Tobio’s cheek and pressing the other down into the bed. Tomorrow and the rest of the world can wait. Right now, they are happy. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated. <3


End file.
